Harry Potter in Once More With Feeling
by ClozTLolCez
Summary: The title says it all really. The Harry Potter gang enter the world of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

Good Guys

Buffy – Harry, Spike – Draco, Willow – Cho, Tara – Luna, Anya – Hermione, Xander – Ron, Giles – Dumbledore, Dawn – Ginny

Bad Guys

Sweet – Voldemort, Sweet's Flankies – Death Eaters, Vampires – Vampires, Demons - Demons

**Act I **

Open in Harry's bedroom, morning. The words "_Once More, With Feeling_" splash across the screen in the style of an old movie musical.

Pan down to reveal an old-fashioned alarm clock (the kind with actual bells). The clock hits 7:00 and the alarm goes off.

Reveal Harry in bed, rolling over to glare at the clock. He reaches over, picks it up, looks at it.

Overture

The overture music is a medley of the musical themes from the rest of the episode. As it plays, we see the following action:

Begins with Cho walking across her bedroom, then she turns and goes back the way she came. Grabs a sweater from a chair and exits into the bathroom. As she goes, we see Luna making the bed. She finds the herb that Cho used to do the "forget" spell. Luna picks it up, sniffs it, smiles.

Pan to the hallway. Ginny runs out of her room and over to the bathroom door. She knocks on the door while jumping from foot to foot as if she has to pee. Cho comes out of the bathroom brushing her hair. Ginny rushes into the bathroom.

Pan across the hallway again to reveal Harry still lying in bed, awake.

Cut to the magic shop. Overture music continues. Ron and Hermione are looking at a bridal magazine, smiling and talking (we don't hear their dialogue). A customer comes over and Hermione escorts her toward the cash register.

Pan across to Ginny standing by the bookshelves looking at a book. Dumbledore comes over and takes the book away. Ginny looks annoyed. Dumbledore gestures with the book and she walks off.

Pan to the round table where we see Cho and Luna looking at a book together and taking notes. Pan further and we see Harry sitting next to Luna, sketching on a pad.

Dumbledore comes over and holds a large axe in Harry's line of sight. Then he gestures with his head toward the back and walks away. Harry puts down his sketch pad, gets up and follows Dumbledore toward the workout room, taking off his sweater as he goes.

End Overture.

Cut to the graveyard, night. Harry walks along, looking around. Suddenly he begins to sing!

Song: "Alive"

HARRY: (verse one) _Every single night, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight. Still I always feel this strange estrangement, Nothing here is real, nothing here is right. _

A vampire appears from behind a gravestone, rushes at Harry. He spins him around, continues singing.

HARRY: _I've been making shows of_ _[punch] trading blows, Just hoping no one knows [kick, grabs vampire and throws him behind him] That I've been going through the motions, Walking through the part. _

Harry pulls a stake from his jacket pocket. The vamp attacks him from behind and he stakes him without looking back.

HARRY: _Nothing seems to penetrate my heart. _

He resumes walking and singing.

HARRY: (verse two) _I was always brave, and kind of righteous. Now I find I'm wavering. _

We see two vampires and a demon gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The vampires see Harry and attack.

HARRY: _Crawl out of your grave, you'll find this fight just [punches a vampire] Doesn't mean a thing. [punches second vamp]  
_

VAMP 1: _He ain't got that swing. _

The vamp punches Harry and he goes down. A sword is stuck in the ground beside him. He lies there on his back. Sound of crickets chirping.

HARRY: _Thanks for noticing. _

He continues lying there as the two vamps and the demon begin to do a dance.

VAMPS AND DEMON: _He does pretty well with fiends from hell, But lately we can tell [Harry gets up and grabs the sword] That he's just going through the motions _DEMON:_ Going through the motions. _

Harry pulls Vamp 1 away, cuts off his head with the sword.

VAMP 2: _Faking it somehow. [Harry pushes him aside, stabs the demon]_

DEMON: _He's not even half the guy he- [looks down at his wound] ow. _

The demon falls over. Harry continues walking, holding the sword.

HARRY: _Will I stay this way forever? Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor? _

He uses the sword to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's a very good-looking man.

HANDSOME GUY: _How can I repay-_

HARRY: _Whatever. _

He turns away, tosses the sword aside and continues walking.

HARRY: _I don't want to beeeeee... [walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops] Going through the motions, Losing all my drive. I can't even see, If this is really me, And I just want to be-  
_  
Vamp 2 attacks him and he stakes him. He explodes into dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Harry from view, then clears as he sings the final word.

HARRY: _Aliiiiiive. _

End of song "Alive."

Wide aerial shot of Harry standing amidst the gravestones.

Cut to magic shop, day. The bell jingles. Harry enters.

DUMBLEDORE: Good morning, Harry!

We see Cho and Luna standing by the counter. Dumbledore in the background.

CHO: Oh, hey, did Ginny get off to school all right?

HARRY: (distracted) What? Oh, uh, yeah. I think so.

Harry walks farther into the store. We see Ron sitting at the round table holding a donut in each hand.

RON: Respect the cruller. And tame the donut!

Hermione passes by en route to the counter.

HERMIONE: That's still funny, sweetie.

Hermione goes behind the counter. Dumbledore looks in the box of donuts, takes one out, takes a bite.

HARRY: So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?

Dumbledore and Ron shake their heads "no," continue eating donuts.

HARRY: Good! Good. (awkwardly) Uh, so, did anybody ... uh ... last night, you know, did anybody, um ... burst into song?

Dumbledore stops chewing. Everyone stares at Harry for a moment.

RON: Merciful Zeus!

Cho, Luna, and Hermione rush over. Everyone talks at once.

CHO: We thought it was just us!

DUMBLEDORE: Well, I sang but I had my guitar at the hotel...

LUNA: It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like-

HARRY: Like you were in a musical!

LUNA: Yeah!

DUMBLEDORE: That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the room service chaps.

CHO: We did a whole duet about dish washing.

HERMIONE: And we were arguing and, and then everything rhymed and there were harmonies and the dance with coconuts.

CHO: There was an entire verse about the cous-cous.

RON: It was very disturbing.

[The above is everyone talking at once.]

DUMBLEDORE: (to Harry) What did you sing about?

HARRY: (pauses) I don't remember. But i-it seemed perfectly normal.

RON: But disturbing. And not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?

DUMBLEDORE: I don't know. I should look into it.

CHO: With the books.

LUNA: Do we have any books on this?

RON: Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one-

[Dumbledore begins to sing, interrupting Ron.]

Song: "I've Got A Theory"

DUMBLEDORE: _I've got a theory, That it's a demon, A dancing demon! No, something isn't right there.  
_

CHO: _I've got a theory, Some kid is dreamin', And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. [Luna doing "jazz hands"]_

RON: _I've got a theory we should work this out._

HERMIONE/LUNA/CHO/RON: _It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?  
_

RON: _[jumps up] It could be witches! Some evil witches! [sees Cho's and Luna's expressions] Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted, Wicca good and love the earth and woman power and I'll be over here. [sits]_

HERMIONE: _I've got a theory! It could be bunnies! _

Silence. The others just stare at her. Sound of crickets chirping.

LUNA: _I've got a- _

Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Hermione.

HERMIONE: (shrieking a la Alanis Morissette) _Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes! They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? [playing air guitar]  
Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies! _

Fireworks go off all around her, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring.

HERMIONE: (back to original melody) _Or maybe midgets._

CHO: (quickly sits down beside Dumbledore and opens a book) _I've got a theory we should work this fast._

CHO/DUMBLEDORE: _Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed. _

Dumbledore gets up, starts to climb the stairs to the loft.

HARRY: _I've got a theory. It doesn't matter. _

Dumbledore pauses, turns back. Everyone looks at Harry.

HARRY: _What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same old trips, Why should we care?_

ALL EXCEPT DUMBLEDORE: _What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through within a minute. _

Harry looks at Dumbledore throughout this. He watches him too and finally joins in.

ALL: _We have to try, We'll pay the price, It's do or die_

HARRY: _Hey, I've died twice. _

Dumbledore smiles, comes down off the ladder.

ALL: _What can't we face if we're together? DUMBLEDORE: (descant) What can't we face..._

ALL: _What's in this place that we can't weather? DUMBLEDORE: ...if we're together...  
_

ALL: _There's nothing we can't face._

HERMIONE: (sits) Except for bunnies.

End of song "I've Got A Theory."

RON: (sits) See, okay, that was disturbing.

CHO: (sits) I thought it was neat.

HARRY: So what is it? What's causing it?

DUMBLEDORE: I thought it didn't matter.

HARRY: Well, I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies.

HERMIONE: Well, is it just us? I mean, is it only happening to us? (Harry turns away) 'Cause that would probably mean a spell or-

Harry goes to the door, opens it. The bell jingles.

Cut to the street. A man stands in the street holding a shirt in a dry-cleaning bag.

LUCIUS: (sings) They got ... the mustard ... out!

We see a whole crowd of people standing in dance formation holding dry-cleaning bags. They do a synchronized dance, waving the clothing around.

CROWD: (sings) They got the mustard out!

Harry turns back into the store, closes the door.

HARRY: It's not just us.

Cut to later. Ginny enters the store wearing a huge smile.

GINNY: Oh my god. You will never believe what happened at school today.

Reveal the rest of the gang sitting around the table looking at books.

HARRY: Everybody started singing and dancing?

Ginny looks disappointed.

GINNY: I gave birth to a pterodactyl.

HERMIONE: Oh my god, did it sing?

Shot of Cho and Luna whispering to each other.

GINNY: So, you guys too, huh? (walks closer)

RON: So what'd you guys sing about?

GINNY: (sighs) Math.

Ginny puts down her backpack, sits on a stool by the counter. We see Cho whispering in Luna's ear.

LUNA: (loudly) Tha-That's right! The, the volume. The text.

DUMBLEDORE: What text?

CHO: The volume-y text. You know? The, the (mumbles) report.

RON: The what now?

LUNA: Oh, there's just a few volumes back at the house that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals.

Ginny glances at the counter, sees a necklace lying there.

LUNA: It might be relevant.

CHO: Yeah, we could, um-

DUMBLEDORE: Well, I'm a hair's breadth from investigating bunnies at the moment, so I'm open to anything.

Ginny furtively picks up the necklace and puts it in her pocket.

CHO: Great, we'll, uh, go check it out and uh, we'll give you a call.

LUNA: Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open.

Cut to Cho and Luna walking through a park. It's sunny and beautiful. Green grass, blue sky, etc.

LUNA: Do we have any books at all at home?

CHO: Well, who wants to be cooped up on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going on...

A couple of young men walk by and look at Cho and Luna as they pass.

CHO: ...those guys are checking you out.

LUNA: What? (turns to look) Wh-What are they looking at?

CHO: The hotness of you, doofus.

LUNA: Those boys really thought I was hot? (looks back at them again)

CHO: Entirely.

LUNA: Oh my god. I'm cured! I want the boys!

Luna makes like she's going to run after the guys. Cho grabs her and pulls her back. Luna giggles.

CHO: Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch.

They stand underneath a tree, leaning on a wooden railing.

LUNA: I'm just ... not used to that. They-they were really looking at me?

CHO: (fondly) And you can't imagine what they see in you.

LUNA: I know exactly what they see in me. You.

Song: "I'm Under Your Spell"

LUNA: (verse one) I lived my life in shadow, Never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad, though, I figured that was my place, Now I'm bathed in light [walking out from the shade, lifting her face to the sun] Something just isn't right, I'm under your spell, How else could it be, Anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can tell, How you set me free, Brought me out so easily.

Pan across a little stream with a bridge over it. Cho and Luna are on the bridge. Luna takes Cho's hand and they walk off the bridge onto a path, holding hands.

LUNA: (verse two) I saw a world enchanted, Spirits and charms in the air.

Luna makes a gesture with her arm and sparkles appear, following her hand with a little tinkling noise.

LUNA: I always took for granted, I was the only one there.

Cho makes some even more impressive sparkles with her hand, ending in a small shower of sparks surrounding them both. They smile at each other.

LUNA: But your power shone, Brighter than any I've known.

Luna spins away from Cho. We see a small pond at the edge of the grass. Luna begins to dance.

LUNA: I'm under your spell, Nothing I can do, You just took my soul with you

A couple of young women are on the grass sunbathing in the background. They get up and begin dancing in sync with Luna.

LUNA: You worked your charms so well, Finally, I knew, Everything I dreamed was true, You made me believe.

SUNBATHERS: Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh (etc...)

Cho and Luna spin around in each other's arms. Suddenly they are in their bedroom. They sit down on the bed and look lovingly at each other. The music and background "ahh, ahh" continues.

LUNA: The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside, I'm under your spell [lies down on the bed] Surging like the sea [Cho leans over her, smiles] Wanting you so helplessly, I break with every swell [Cho moves downward, disappears out of shot] Lost in ecstasy, Spread beneath my Cho tree, You make me complete!

Luna's body slowly rises up and hovers over the bed.

LUNA: You make me complete, You make me complete, You make me...

Cut back to the magic shop. Everyone still looking at books.

RON: I bet they're not even working.

HARRY: Who now?

RON: Cho and Luna. You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess to them? I bet they're- (glances at Ginny, catches himself) Singing. They're probably singing right now.

DUMBLEDORE: I'm sure Cho and Luna are making every effort.

RON: Oh, yeah.

HARRY: Ron.

GINNY: Harry, it's okay. I do know about this stuff. Besides, it's all kinda romantic.

HARRY/RON: No it's not!

GINNY: Come on! Songs, dancing around. What's gonna be wrong with that?

Cut to the Bronze. It's dark. A man is tap-dancing across the floor. Cut closer and we see that his expression is scared and desperate. He continues dancing and suddenly bursts into flame, screaming.

He falls to the floor in front of a pair of feet in red shoes and red pants.

Pan up to reveal a man in a black cloak, with pale skin, red eyes and a snake like nose.

VOLDEMORT: That's entertainment.

Blackout.

A/N - Please read and review, this is my first story. i dont have a beta so sorry for any errors made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act II**

Open on exterior shot of Ron's apartment building.

RON VOICEOVER: You want some breakfast, baby?

Cut to the bedroom. Ron and Hermione still in bed.

HERMIONE: You don't have to go to work?

RON: Nah, I shut the crew down for the day. My guys start dancing around me, I don't know if I can deal. It's a flab thing. So, waffles?

HERMIONE: Will you still make me waffles when we're married?

RON: No, I'll only make them for myself, but by California law, you will own half of them. (kisses her) Hey, how about omelettes? I could do an omelette. I've almost got that-

Ron continues talking unintelligibly as Hermione sits up and begins to sing to the camera.

Song: "I'll Never Tell"

HERMIONE: _This is the man that I plan to entangle, Isn't he fine? My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle, Vengeance was mine! But I'm out of the biz, The name I made, I'll trade for his, The only trouble is [pauses, shakes her head] I'll never tell. _

Hermione gets up and walks off. Ron sits up in bed and sings to the camera.

RON: _She is the one, She's such wonderful fun, Such passion and grace._

Hermione returns, sits beside him to put on her slippers. Ron fondles her knee.

RON: _Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight- [catches himself] Embrace! Tight embrace! [hugs her] I'll never let her go [Hermione putting slippers on] The love we've known can only grow, There's just one thing that - no. I'll never tell._

_  
_BOTH: _'Cause there's nothing to tell. _

Cut to the two of them leaving the bedroom, emerging into the living room.

HERMIONE: _He snores._

RON: _She wheezes._

HERMIONE: _Say 'housework' and he freezes._

RON: _[opens the fridge] She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe. _

Ron picks up a green cheese, sniffs it and makes an "ew" face.

HERMIONE: _I talk, he breezes._

RON: _She doesn't know what pleases._

HERMIONE: _His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe! [Ron looks annoyed, closes fridge]_

BOTH: _The vibe gets kind of scary_

RON: _Like she thinks I'm ordinary_

HERMIONE: _Like it's all just temporary_

RON: _Like her toes are kind of hairy_

BOTH: _[giving each other fake smiles] But it's all very well 'Cause god knows, I'll never tell! _

Ron opens the newspaper. The headline on the front page reads: MAYHEM CAUSED. MONSTERS CERTAINLY NOT INVOLVED, OFFICIALS SAY.

HERMIONE: _When things get rough, he Just hides behind his Harry! [Ron gives her a look] Now look, he's getting huffy 'Cause he knows that I know.  
_

RON _She clings, She's needy, She's also really greedy, She nev-  
_

HERMIONE: _His eyes are beady!_

RON: _This is my verse, hello! She- _

Hermione begins to dance in flapper style.

HERMIONE: (spoken) Look at me! I'm dancing crazy!

Ron joins the dance and they dance together around the apartment.

BOTH: _You know..._

RON: _You're quite the charmer._

HERMIONE: _My knight in armor._

RON: _You're the cutest of the Scoobies, With your lips as red as rubies, And your firm yet supple- [catches himself] Tight embrace! _

They resume dancing, then go to opposite sides of the dining room table and sit.

HERMIONE: _He's swell_

RON: _She's sweller_

HERMIONE: _He'll always be my feller_

RON: _That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified._

HERMIONE: _I've read this tale, There's wedding, then betrayal, I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide. _

They get up, crawl across the table toward each other.

BOTH: _I lied, I said it's easy, I've tried, But there's these fears I've can't quell _

They sit with their backs pressed against each other.

RON: _Is she looking for a pot of gold?_

HERMIONE: _Will I look good when I've gotten old? [stands up]_

RON: _Will our lives become too stressful if I'm never that successful?_

HERMIONE: _When I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley? _

They get up, resume dancing.

RON: _Am I crazy?_

_  
_HERMIONE: _Am I dreamin'?_

RON: _Am I marrying a demon?_

BOTH: _We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell! So, thank god, I'll never tell! I swear that I'll never tell! _

They walk around the table, toward the couches in the living-room area.

RON: _My lips are sealed_

HERMIONE: _I take the Fifth_

RON: _Nothing to see, Move it along_

BOTH: _I'll never _

_Tell! _

They both fall back onto the sofa, clutching each other and laughing fake Hollywood-musical laughs.

End of song "I'll Never Tell."

Cut to the street. Hermione and Ron are on either side of Dumbledore, all walking down the street. Hermione and Ron both talking at once.

RON: It's a nightmare.

HERMIONE: It has to be stopped.

RON: It's a plague. It's like a nightmare about a plague.

HERMIONE: It was like we were being watched.

RON: It's like, I didn't wanna be saying things-

HERMIONE: Like there was a wall missing-

RON: -but they just kept pouring out.

HERMIONE: -in our apartment.

RON: And they rhymed and they were mean and

HERMIONE: Like there were only three walls and not a fourth wall and

RON: My eyes are not beady!

HERMIONE: My toes are not hairy!

They stop talking over each other.

RON: Dumbledore, you've got to stop it.

DUMBLEDORE: Well, I am looking into some leads, and I-

HERMIONE: It's just, clearly our number is a retro pastiche that's never going to be a breakaway pop hit.

RON: Work with me, British man. Give me an axe and show me where to point it.

We hear a woman singing but we can't see her or make out the words yet.

DUMBLEDORE: Well now, Ron, it's not quite that simple. But I have learned about some disturbing things. Basically-

They continue talking in the background as we focus on a woman who is standing by her car singing to a policeman. The cop is writing her a parking ticket and we see that her car is parked next to a fire hydrant. As she sings we can see Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione standing and talking in background.

BELLATRIX: I'm asking you please no, It isn't right, it isn't fair, There was no parking anywhere I think that hydrant wasn't there [cop gives her the ticket] Why can't you let it go?  
I think I've paid more than my share...

She continues singing in the background as Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore resume walking and talking.

RON: As in burnt up? Somebody set people on fire? That's nuts!

HERMIONE: I don't know. One more verse of our little ditty and I would've been looking for a gas can.

DUMBLEDORE: Well, clearly emotions are running high. (We see people in background dancing together) But as far as I can tell these people burnt up from the inside, spontaneously combusted. (Three street sweeper men in background dancing with brooms) I've only seen the one. I was able to examine the body while the police were taking witness arias.

RON: Okay, but we're sure that the things are related: the singing and dancing, and burning and dying.

They stop walking. The street sweepers continue their dance in background.

DUMBLEDORE: We're not sure of much. Harry's looking for leads at the local demon haunts, at least ... in theory he is, but ... he doesn't seem to-

RON: He's easing back into it. We pulled him out of an untold hell dimension. Ergo the weirdness. The important thing is to be there for him.

DUMBLEDORE: (shakes head) I'm helping him as much as I can, but, uh...

Hermione pats Dumbledore awkwardly on the shoulder.

Cut to Draco's crypt. Harry enters. Draco emerges from his underground lair.

DRACO: The sun sets and he appears. (climbs up the rest of the way) Come to serenade me?

HARRY: So you know what's going on.

DRACO: Well, I've seen some damn funny things in the last two days. A 600 pound Chirago demon making like Yma Sumac, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say. (holds up a bottle of whiskey) Drink?

HARRY: A world of no. (sits) So any idea what's causing this?

DRACO: (disappointed) Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information.

HARRY: What else would I wanna pump you for? (cringes) I really just said that, didn't I?

DRACO: Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk.

Draco walks to the door, opens it and turns toward Harry.

DRACO: Don't know a thing.

HARRY: (frowns) What's up? You're all bad 'n moody.

DRACO: Nothing. Glad you could stop by.

He makes a gesture toward the door. Harry stays seated, looks at him.

DRACO: (defensive) It's nothing.

HARRY: What?

Song: "Rest In Peace"

DRACO: (verse one) _I died, So many years ago. [Draco looks surprised to hear himself singing. Harry rolls his eyes] But you can make me feel, Like it isn't so [shakes his head, closes the door]  
And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know, Mmm, mmm.  
(verse two)  
You're scared. Ashamed of what you feel [Harry not looking at him] And you can't tell the ones you love, You know they couldn't deal [Now he looks at him, frowns] Whisper in a dead man's ear, It doesn't make it real. [points to his head] _

Harry looks at him, then looks away. Draco rolls his eyes in annoyance.

DRACO: _(verse three) That's great. But I don't wanna play. [walks over to a coffin] 'Cause being with you touches me, More than I can say. But since I'm only dead to you [jumps up to sit on the coffin] I'm saying stay away [lies down on the coffin, crosses arms over his chest] And let me rest in peace_.

Draco jumps up and the song takes on an angry rock beat for the refrain.

DRACO: (refrain) _Let me rest in peace, Let me get some sleep [grabs whiskey bottle and throws it against the wall. Harry jumps up] Let me take my love and bury it, In a hole six foot deep, I can lay my body down [advancing on Harry] But I can't find my sweet release [turns away from him with an angry gesture] So let me rest in peace! _

Harry looks annoyed, turns toward the door, but Draco intercepts her.

DRACO: (verse four) _You know, You've got a willing slave [goes to his knees] And you just love to play the thought, That you might misbehave. [Harry rolls her eyes] But till you do I'm telling you, [stands up] Stop visiting my grave [angrily] And let me rest in peace. _

Draco yanks the door open again.

Cut to the graveyard. A group of men carry a coffin along. A few dozen yards away we see Draco and Harry walking along side-by-side.

DRACO: (bridge) _I know I should go, But I follow you like a man possessed, There's a traitor here beneath my breast [exchanges a look with Harry] And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed [looking at Harry] If my heart could beat, it would break my chest [they stop walking]  
But I can see you're unimpressed [angrily] So leave me be. _

Draco jumps up onto the coffin being carried by the men.

DRACO: (refrain) _And let me rest in peace, Let me get some sleep _

The pall-bearers tip the coffin and Draco tumbles off the end of it, bounces to his feet and shifts into game face.

DRACO: _Let me take my love and bury it, In a hole six foot deep _

_He rampages through the mourners, tossing their folding-chairs aside. The people scatter. _

DRACO: _I can lay my body down, But I can't find my sweet release... _

He grabs the priest, stares at him. Harry comes up behind Draco, grabs him and turns him around.

Draco and Harry tumble backward into the open grave. Draco lands on his back with Harry on top of him. He's back in human face.

DRACO: _Let me rest in peace. Why won't you, Let me rest in peace? _

End of song "Rest In Peace."

They still lie in the grave with Harry on top. He stares at Draco for a moment, then gets off him, leaps out of the grave and runs off. Draco pokes his head up out of the grave to watch him go.

DRACO: So ... you're not staying then?

Cut to Ginny's bedroom. Ginny is dumping stuff out of her schoolbag. Luna watches from the doorway. Luna has the "forget" herb pinned to her blouse.

LUNA: Lotta homework?

GINNY: Ah, math. It seemed cool when we were singing about it.

LUNA: (smiles) Cho said they have a lead on the whole musical extravaganza evil. This demon that can be summoned, some sort of Lord of the Dance. (grins) Oh, but not the scary one. Just a demon.

GINNY: Um ... do they know who summoned it?

LUNA: They don't even know its name yet. But Cho will find out. She's the brainy type. (smiles)

GINNY: Hm. (smiles at Luna) I'm glad you guys made up.

LUNA: What?

GINNY: That fight you guys had about magic and stuff? It gives me belly rumblings when you guys fight.

LUNA: (confused) Ginny, Cho and I never fought about-

GINNY: It's okay. It's just ... you guys are so great together. I just hate it when you-

Luna puts her hand to the herb on her blouse, removes it.

Her "I'm Under Your Spell" melody plays in background.

GINNY: But that was the only fight I've seen you guys have anyway. But I'm still glad it's over.

LUNA: (staring at the herb) Ginny, I, um ... there's something I need at the shop. Will you be okay for a little while?

GINNY: Yes. The fifteen-year-old can spend a half an hour alone in her locked house.

LUNA: I-I won't be gone long.

Luna leaves.

Ginny goes over to a side table, opens a small wooden box. It's filled with stuff she has taken from the magic shop. She takes out the necklace from before and puts it on, looks at herself in the mirror.

GINNY: (sings) Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care?

She turns around to find a demon (Death Eater's) standing behind her. Its whole head is like a big mask. We see there are actually three of the minions. They throw a bag over Ginny's head. She continues screaming, muffled.

Blackout.


End file.
